powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kayla Thomas
"Galactic Force, Blue Ranger!" :―Kayla Kayla Thomas is the Galactic Force Blue Ranger from Power Rangers: Galactic Force. She is the cousin of former ranger Anna Thomas. Since retiring from ranger duties, Kayla had became a fashion designer. Ranger Profile Galactic Force During the beginning of the Galactic Force Era. She was an San Angeles High School Cheerleader with a talent of fashion design, clothes making, and singing with her classmate, Jessie Freeman. She's friends with Robbie Richardson, even though she doesn't get along with his twin sister, Ellie. In the begining of her senior year, she meets Susie Gold, her new teacher and a friend of her cousin, Anna Thomas. But, her new principal gives her detention for accidently bumping her to the ground, a incident caused by Ellie. On a trip with Susie, Kayla meets up with Anna and meets Jon and Jocelyn Phillips. Kayla becomes friends with Jocelyn and they fought ghoulish monsters. Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Part 2 After her venture as a Power Ranger was over, Kayla moved to Ocean Bluff to attend community college. She took a job at Jungle Karma Pizza where she meets Nigel Phillips, Ricky O'Connor and C.C. Jones and R.J. Kayla became attracted to R.J. because of his leadership style, his laid-back personality and that he was nice to her. When R.J. became the Wolf ranger, Kayla's crush on him intensified. R.J.'s friend Dominic arrived while Kayla was on a field trip to fashion world. During the 3-part saga of the Jungle Fury, Kayla helped the rangers rescue her family members. Kayla's actions got R.J. capture in the crystal eye. She rescued R.J. and her family members. When Nigel, Ricky and C.C. were training to get their master tattoos, Kayla revealed that she was applying to a prestigous fashion school outside of Ocean Bluff. While she waited for her accepted letters, she quit Jungle Karma Pizza and struggled to tell R.J. her feelings for him at the same time, she overheard Nigel telling Ricky and C.C. about Jarrod breaking free of Dai Shi's hold on him and rescuing Camille, but the rangers didn't believe him, due to not saving Jarrod and turning evil. Kayla told Nigel that she believed him and hugged him. Kayla received an acceptance letter from her dream fashion school that she was accepted. Kayla returned to Jungle Karma Pizza, just a few days after quitting. She and the rangers learned that Nigel went to Dai Shi's temple to rescue Jarrod. Kayla told the rangers that the whole thing wouldn't have happened if they believed Nigel about Jarrod in the first place. Ricky retaliated by saying that they tried everything they can to save Jarrod, only for Kayla to reveal to them that they didn't try harder. C.C. said to her that his heart wasn't good. But Kayla said to them that they and Master Mao just didn't know Jarrod after all and there was something about him they didn't know. After Nigel, Jarrod, and Camille escape from Dai Shi's temple, Ricky, C.C., Dominic, and R.J. went to go help them, Kayla went with them. Ricky and C.C. realize that Kayla and Nigel were right that they didn't know Jarrod after all and offered him to help them to battle Dai Shi. But Jarrod declined due that he helped Dai Shi cause trouble to their world. During the battle, Kayla helped the rangers fight some of the rinshi. When Jarrod fight off Dai Shi, it was Kayla who told Master Mao that Jarrod wasn't evil and that he didn't know him as well. After Dai Shi was destoryed, Kayla said goodbye to her friends at JKP as she went to fashion school. Before leaving, she shared a kiss with R.J. Power Rangers Super Samurai Part 2 Two years after leaving Ocean Bluff, Kayla went home to visit her father, Professor Hubert Thomas and her older sister, Jaycee. She is aware that Jaycee is a Samurai Pink Ranger and that Jaycee and their father are aware of Kayla is a former Power Ranger. Jaycee's friend and fellow ranger, Antonio Garcia developed a attraction towards Kayla and she returns the same afftection, which showed that Kayla and R.J. have broken up. Kayla was unimpressed with Antonio's love of fish, but was impressed with his musical talent. The problem wias their attraction towards each other which bugged Jaycee and their friend, Ray. After Master Zandred was destoryed, Antonio went sailing to Paris, where Kayla was at studying fashion design. Power Rangers Super Megaforce Kayla, now 22, returns when she opens her first boutique at the Seaside Mall where Samantha Morgan, Kelly Hale and Heather Merill were hanging out. Heather sees Kayla and was excited, because Kayla was Heather's favorite fashion designer. Kelly, Samantha, and Heather were checking out Kayla's boutique and Heather loved until they were called innto ranger duties. During a battle with the loogies with other historic rangers, Kayla joined in the battle and helped the Megarangers beat the loogies. Relationships :Main article: R.J.-Kayla Relationship *R.J. (Robert James) **Start Up: "Now the Final Fury" '''(PRJF) **Break Up: After Power Rangers Super Samurai '(PRSS) ***Reason: R.J. and Kayla were better off as friends. :''Main article: Antonio-Kayla Relationship *Antonio Garcia **Start Up: Samurai Forever (PRSS) Notes *She is the third Ranger to be a cheerleader after Carmen Rodriguez and Susie Gold. *She is the cousin of former yellow ranger, Anna Thomas. *She share a few similarities with her Japanese counterpart Ako Hayasaka. They were female blue rangers, both pursued different careers after ranger duties and high school, and both considered to be bright and cheery. *Kayla's two boyfriends were once Power Rangers. *She is the younger sister of Pink ranger, Jaycee Thomas. *Kayla and several of legend rangers, including her mentor and friend, Susie Gold returned to rangers in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. *Kayla is the only Ranger to fight with two veteran rangers from the Thunderstorm era. In this case, Susie Gold and Trey Wilkes, both of which were in the same team at one point in time. *Kayla's actor, Maryam Wells was on two action drama shows with two of the former Red Rangers. She co-starred on Battle Against the Villains alongside Jason Smith and on the new version of Pacific Blue alongside Alex Heartman. See Also *Susie Gold - Kayla's Galactic Force teammate and mentor. *Anna Thomas - Kayla's Galactic Force teammate and older cousin. *Jaycee Thomas - Kayla's older sister. *Professor Hubert Thomas - Kayla's father. *Robert James (R.J.) - Kayla's friend and ex-boyfriend. *Antonio Garcia - Kayla's boyfriend. *R.J.-Kayla Relationship - A history of Kayla's relationship with R.J. *Antonio-Kayla Relationship - A history of Kayla's relationship with Antonio. *Kayla-Joceyln Friendship *Kayla-Heather Friendship *Cruger-Kayla Conflict *Drew-Kayla Friendship *Susie-Kayla Friendship *Anna-Kayla (Cousins) *Jaycee-Kayla (Siblings) Category:Blue Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Galactic Force Rangers Category:Thomas Family Category:Power Rangers Jungle Fury Part 2